


Best juice you'd ever taste

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's appalled at Peggy's juice choices. Peggy's never given much thought to apple juice, maybe she should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best juice you'd ever taste

 

 

“What are you drinking?”

Peggy sips at the mug in her hand, she quirks an eyebrow at Angie’s harsh tone. “Apple juice,” she answers.

Angie clucks her tongue and shakes her head. “That is not apple juice English, that is water with apple flavored syrup.”

“Isn’t that apple juice?”

“No way,” Angie says. She runs out of Peggy’s room, less than a minute later she brandishes a glass bottle and takes away Peggy’s mug.

She pours the drink in the drain.

“Hey!” Peggy protests.

“This is apple juice,” Angie proudly says, putting it on the table. “Drink up.”

Peggy smiles softly. She looks at the label and snorts. “Martinelli’s apple cider? Really Angie?”

“Best apple juice and cider in the country, even has the name to show for it.” Angie wiggles her eyebrows.

Taking the offered bottle, Peggy takes a long drink and nods her head in satisfaction. “I quite like this.”

“Good, now we can mix it with real drinks!”

Before Peggy can even open her mouth to protest, Angie darts out once more. Peggy chews her lower lip. So much for no alcohol tonight.

-

“Let her go,” Peggy hisses through clenched teeth.

“This don’t concern you lady,” the man with a moustache even worse than Howard says. He’s holding Angie in a chokehold. “Just walk away and we don’t got to do nothing to you.”

The second man, tall and thin, creeps around, billy club raised above his head.

“Peggy it’s okay,” Angie says, tugging at the man’s arm. “They won’t hurt me. Right fellas?”

“Shut up,” moustached man says.

Angie stomps on his foot with her pointy heels. She slips under him once his arm loosens. Tall man bears down with the billy club, aiming straight at Angie’s head but he gets swept onto the ground from Peggy’s kick to the stomach. Moustached man lunges for them only to get kicked in the face, he drops to the ground unconscious, neck sure to be sore tomorrow.

“Run!” Peggy grabs Angie’s arm and races away from them.

A few blocks later, Angie tugs Peggy to a stop and leans against the brick wall, huffing. “Think we lost them.”

“Bloody Christ Angie, what was that?” Peggy runs her hands down Angie’s body, searching for injuries. “Are you alright?”

“Probably going to have a sore throat tomorrow, but I’m fine English.”

Peggy purses her lips. She caresses Angie’s reddened neck, a bruise will form tomorrow. “You’re not fine. Why did they want you?”

Angie shuffles her feet and shrugs her shoulders.

“Angie.”

“Probably for ransom or something,” Angie mumbles.

“Ransom? On what a waitress wage?”

“From my father.” Angie picks at the bottom of her sweater, not meeting Peggy’s eyes.

Peggy’s brow furrows. “Father? What does your family do exactly?” She pauses. Those men, hired mobsters. “Oh for the love of…is your family part of the mob?”

“What?” Angie yelps. She puts her hands on her hips, indignant. “Excuse me Peggy Carter, but Martinelli’s are not mobsters.”

“Then why would those goons be targeting you?”

“Martinelli.”

“Your last name, what does that have to do with it?”

Angie sucks in a breath. “Apple cider.”

“Apple…” Peggy slaps her palm to her forehead. “You’re telling me they tried to kidnap you for apple juice?”

“Hey! Our family company makes a lot of money you know. This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to do that.”

“Not the first – “ Peggy throws her hands up. “Not the first time? Why don’t you have protection?”

“Didn’t think I’d need it here geez you’re worse than my old man!”

“Well excuse me Ms. Martinelli when two men just tried to have you kidnapped right in front of me.”

Angie kicks at the ground. “Well you stopped them.”

“You need body guards, something.”

“I got you don’t I?” Angie smirks.

“I can’t always be there to protect you.”

“And I don’t need you to always be there.”

Peggy shakes her head. “I’ll have someone –“

“No.”

“Angie –“

“I said no.” Angie stomps down the road, Peggy following just behind her. She turns her head to Peggy but keeps walking. “I came to New York for a reason, no meddling parents here and no one knowing who I am. I get by on my own, crummy job and all.”

“Alright,” Peggy holds onto Angie’s elbow, stopping her. “That just means I will teach you some ways to defend yourself.”

“No body guards?”

Peggy’s lips thin into a line. “No body guards when you’re properly trained.”

“Oh come on English!”

“In the meantime, you’ll just have to bear with me following you around. Until the people hired to kidnap you are truly scared away.”

“Such hardship,” Angie teases, sliding her hands up Peggy’s shoulders. “Guarding my body.”

Peggy snorts. “Did you really just –“

“Shut up English.”


End file.
